Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Leo
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Leo. Tutaj znajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice tu skany całego 8.5, tu Parodię, tu dodatek, a tu, tu i tu kolumnę specjalną. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Leo Wiek: 16 lat Wzrost: 164 cm Lubi: czytać Nie lubi: przerywania mu w trakcie czytania książki Mocne strony: szybkie czytanie, pianino Słabe strony: nie potrafi tłumaczyć lekcji Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Początkowo jego rozczochrane włosy... Teraz szczególne oczy. Kiedyś muszę spróbować narysować ich ogromny obraz. Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 105 w skanach Niesamowicie flegmatyczny służący... Leo nie ma zamiaru ślepo podążać za swoim panem. Jeśli nie służyłby Elliotowi, zostałby zwolniony! Na swój własny sposób rozumie swoje obowiązki. Na przykład, w celu przywrócenia porządku, nie waha się uderzyć nikogo, nawet własnego pana. Q&A Powiedz nam: LEO! Q: Leo, wolisz koty czy psy? A: Raczej psy. Chociaż wolałbym wskazać obydwa. Q: Od kiedy grasz na pianinie? A: Odkąd wzięto mnie do Domu Fianny. Q: Ile, mniej więcej, przeczytałeś książek do dnia dzisiejszego? A: Nie pamiętam, ale łatwo mogę przeczytać 5 - 8 dziennie. Q: Jest jakaś książka, którą polecasz? A: Curry unurzone w grzechu... He, he, he... Q: Jak oceniasz Elliota, jako swojego pana? A: Jako jego sługa, chcę nadal być po jego stronie, bo jest bardzo hojnym panem. Czuję, że chcę służyć tylko Elliotowi. Q: Czy Elliot jest popularny w szkole? A: Nie było wielu, którzy pokazywali publicznie zainteresowanie nim, ale za kulisami miał sporo fanów. Wielu młodszych chłopców brało go za wzór do naśladowania. Q: Posiadasz ulubiony kwiat (odnosząc się do języka kwiatów)? A: To był... zatrwian. Ale teraz nie chcę żadnego widzieć. Q: Czy to prawda, że Elliot najlepiej krzyczy kiedy go denerwujesz? A: To zabawne, by przywoływać opowiadania erotyczne. Q: Co było najcięższą rzeczą, jaką Elliot w ciebie rzucił? A: Regał na książki (oczywiście ten mały). Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Och, możesz zorbić coś takiego? Przywróć Elliota do życia. No już, już! Szkice cz. 1 of mine, strona 107 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Elliota i Leo W czarnym prostokącie po lewej: Nie miałam problemu określić, czy fizyczny aspekt Leo nie sprawi problemu, jednak wahałam się co do jego osobowości. Pierwotnie miał być bardzo nieśmiałym chłopakiem, a zanim został flegmatycznym sługą, rozważałam danie mu nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Szkic pod spodem z Elliotem i Leo: Elliot: "Nie męczysz się zbytnio?!" Leo: "Hmm?" Szkice cz.2 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochzuki Laugh X Rough Leo W czarnym prostokącie pod nagłówkiem: Postać Leo (który miał mieć na imię Ain) istniał na długo przed powstaniem Pandory Hearts. Znalazłam wczesne szkice Leo i Lacie, ale nie miałam wtedy zamiaru umieszczać ich w mandze. Nawet mój kierownik redakcji był im przeciwny. Szkic po lewej od prostokąta: Nogi są trochę za długie... W czarnym prostokącie obok nagłówka: Początkowo miał być synem arystokratów, któremu zawsze towarzyszyła ochroniarz. Dziewczyna była czymś w rodzaju prototypu Elliota, którego śmierć miała sprawić, że Leo odwrócił się od Oza... Szkic po lewej od prostokąta: Leo: "Przestań, zabijesz ich! Słyszysz, Gertrudo?!" Gertruda: "Nie martw się! Jestem pewna, że woli śmierć od życia." Leo: "Żadnego sprzeciwu!" W czarnym prostokącie zaraz pod szkicem z Gertrudą: Myślę, że narysowałam ten szkic zanim zostałam profesjonalnym mangaką... Twardo, twardo... Szkic w prawym dolnym rogu: SFX: -Fuch- Szkic po środku, na dole: Leo (Glen) Szkic w ramce: W odręcznym prostokącie: Generalna idea Szkice cz. 3 W odręcznym prostokącie: Leo Tekst skierowany do prostokąta: W kilku miejscach w przewodnik 8.5 (japońskim), jst napisane "Reo". Pozwólcie, że skoryguję: on ma na imię Leo! Po prawej stronie pierwszego szkicu: Dwójka nastolatków przeżywa okres dojrzewania... Po lewej stronie pierwszego szkicu: Nie masz do powiedzenia czegoś ostrzejszego? Po prawej stronie drugiego szkicu: Często zastanawiam się czy nie lepsza by była damska wersja Leo. Jednak musiałabym wtedy pozbyć się kameralnych scen z Ellym... (Młody Nightray miałby do niej pewien dystans.) Po lewej stronie drugiego szkicu: Próbowałam związać mu włosy. Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Człowiek: "Jesteś sługą Elliota?" Człowiek: "Jego pan nie jest... ok." Człowiek: "Powiedz, jak to jest służyć Nightrayowi? Myślę, że to bolesna praca... Leo: "Hmm... To prawda, że nie zawsze jest łatwo! Elliot ma tendencję do podejmowania impulsywnych działań! Ma głowę muła i nie przebiera w słowach... Jest hałaśliwy i nietaktowny. Kiedy źle go przycisnę, odnoszę wrażenie, że ma w głowie siano. I jest fanatykiem "Świętego Rycerza"... Człowiek: "To prawda!" Człowiek: "Uspokaja mnie to, że nie może mnie znieść! Uważa, że zasługuję na śmierć, bo pochodzę z rodziny zdrajców! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszystkie dziewczyny za nim szaleją..." Leo: "..." Leo: "Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać, Elliot!" Elliot: "Spóźniłeś się! Zapomniałeś książki?" Leo: "Zrobiłem trochę ćwiczeń... Na bolące nadgarstki!" Elliot: "Ćwiczenia...?" Pod historyjką: Leo nie toleruje innych ludzi obrażających Elliota. ---- Parodia Hearts Na pasku po prawej: 2 partia Parodia Hearts, top 10 numer 8 Retrace: XLV Queen of Hurts -Łowca Głów- (luty 2010) Z okazji nowego roku, postacie z Parodii Hearts życzą wam szczęścia! W prostokącie: Oj, bohater Tekst: "Oz, główny bohater..." W prostokącie: Aliche, bohaterka Tekst: "Poszedł do posiadłości..." W prostokącie: Guilibert, sługa Tekst: "Wraz ze swoimi sługami, Alice i Gilem..." W prostokącie: Vincentim, młodszy brat sługi Tekst: "Zobaczyć jeden z kryształów... pieczętujących duszę Glena." W prostokącie: Elly, Nightray Tekst: "Zostali! Są przyjaciółmi..." Tekst: "Ochrona kryształu..." W prostokącie: Lio, okularnik Tekst: "To ich zadanie!" W prostokącie: Breakounete, brzuchomówca W prostokącie: Sharoron, panienka Sharon: "Och nie, czyżby coś poszło nie tak?" W prostokącie: Heida, siostra Oja Dodatek Na pasku po prawej: Jak długo jest asystentką, nikt nie wie. Zajmuje się głównie dekoro... Przepraszaniem. SAEKO TAKIKAWA Takikawa: Mam +++ lat. Oto ja! Nazywam mangakę "panią"! Oto nadszedł wielki dzień... Miałam się z nią spotkać! Byłam taka szczęśliwa, to było moim marzeniem! Takikawa: "Pani..." MochiJun: "Nie nazywaj mnie "panią"! Takikawa: Nie lubi, kiedy zwraca się do niej "pani"... Kolumna specjalna Rekrutacyjny Egzamin Pandory Czy wszystko gotowe? Jeśli tak, to zacznijmy egzamin. Żeby potem nie żałować, spróbuj teraz! Q1: Jak pan Oz nazywał pana Gilberta ożywiając wspomnienia z nim związane? A. Wodorościany Łeb B. Nieudacznik C. Pan D. tatuś Q2: Wybierz odpowiednie terminy i uzupełnij zdania dotyczące Glena. Głowa domu A nie jest człowiekiem, a w jego ciele znajduje się pięć Łańcuchów: B, C, D, E, F. Podczas gdy jego G dusza przechodzi do nowego H, utrzymując w ten sposób rolę I Bogów Śmierci. a. Vessalius b. Nightray c. Rainsworth d. Barma e. Baskerville f. Jabberwock g. Szalony Kapelusznik h. Raven i. B-Rabbit j. Equus k. Suseł l. Dodo m. Demios n. Sowa o. Gryfon p. Humpty Dumpty q. nieumarła r. nieśmiertelna s. niezmienna t. ciała u. pojemniku v. naczynia w. absolutnego monarchy x. jedynym bogiem y. cesarzem Q3: Jakie zwierzę było za plecami zachwyconego pana Oza podczas jego ponownego spotkania z panem Elliotem? A. Czarny Królik B. pies C. kot D. mały ptaszek Q4: Kiedy książę Barma stworzył iluzję księżnej Rainsworth, ile zmarszczek jej usunął? A. 4 B. 5 C. 6 D. 7 Q5: Ile razy pan Elliot wyzwał na pojedynek Xerxesa? A. 25 razy B. 26 razy C. 27 razy D. 28 razy Q6: Jakie znaczenie nadała panienka Alice słowu "lament"? A. Zudoon B. Zubaan C. Zugaan D. Zugjaan Q7: Jak miała na imię sierota, którą Leo kopnął za namówienie Philippa do kradzieży portfela pana Oza? A. James B. Jacob C. Jesse D. Jason Q8: Kiedy Xerxes przebił Zwei ostrzem, co powiedział? A. Dzień dobry. B. Witam szanowne panie. C. Dobry wieczór. D. Miło was spotkać. Co to za smętny wyraz twarzy? Jeżeli uważnie czytałeś Pandorę nie powinieneś mieć problemu. Tutaj są odpowiedzi... *Jedna dobra odpowiedź oznacza jeden punkt Q1: tatuś Q2: A=e. Baskerville B~F=f. Jabberwock h. Raven l. Dodo n. Sowa o. Gryfon, G= r. nieśmiertelna, H = v. naczynia, I = w. absolutnego monarchy *B~F obojętnie w jakiej kolejności Q3: pies Q4: 6 Q5: 26 razy Q6: Zugjaan Q7: James Q8: Witam szanowne panie. 14~16 punktów: przyjęty do wyższej kadry zarządzania Reim: "Wcale nie musiałeś być badany ♪ Rywalizujmy ze sobą przyjaźnie." 10~13: przyjęty do głównego urzędu pracy Reim: "Dobra wydajność. Od teraz możesz zdobyć spore doświadczenie w Pandorze." 0~9: odrzucony Reim: "Powinieneś uczyć się lepiej! Jako osoba badana powinieneś się przyłożyć." ---- Kiedy pisałam ten post, spotkała mnie pewna ciekawa sytuacja. Otóż jak zwykle, włączyłam sobie serial i nagle usłyszałam zdanie "Nie będę słuchał głosów ludzi z mojej głowy". Tutaj po prostu zaczęłam się śmiać, stwierdzając, że zdanie idealnie pasujące do Leo. A w przyszłym tygodniu pojawi się Alice. Dzięki Wam wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach